To begin again
by kikasspunk93
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet, but have you ever had one too many? Going some where knew where no one knows you...or your past what would do this time to make up for the last?


Wow I guess I haven't written in a while (what do I mean by guess, of course I haven't written in a very long time). Well time to put what I have learned over time to use. I hope this story proves to be very fruitful and a much better one than my previous one's.

**Your eyes…they are so deep. **

With the newly risen sun warming my back, I had only one mile left until I reached unfamiliar territory. As much of a cliché this is I must admit in my case it works; I am your average human in need of a good thrill and normally this need for thrills gets me in over my head. My current situation is the effect of my thrill seeking- I can see the clock tower looming over the utopia-like neighborhood now. Right now I am on my way to a new life; this regrettably means that I must start in a new town and of course… a new school.

It doesn't matter where you go, people are always the same. The only major difference (besides the region/area) is the extent to which people know you. So far that was the only promising thing about my move, no one would know me; just because the people at this school would probably be just like the ones at my previous school, but they wouldn't know a single thing about my- Lets make a memorable impression upon these people now. This thought in mind, a smirk graced my cracked lips and I entered Bram Strohm Academy.

The first thing to meet my candy green eyes was the site of blinding white teeth.

"Hello, I am Lee. I am the head of student council and will be your guide throughout Strohm Academy. If you have any questions don't refrain from asking, for an unasked question is one step closer to old age." Ending with the same blinding smile "Lee" waited for some sort of reaction.

"Well, I guess- Lee was it? Yeah, well if I may, what the hell is up with your… _form fitting_, green body suit?" My eyes jumped from the clingy green eye sore, to Lee's proudly displayed bowl hair cut and what seemed like black bushes adorning his forehead.

Gasping Lee began to give a very heated explanation on his attire being that of a strong and determined individual (at least I think that's what he was saying) the first "tardy" bell of the day rang. With a grave expression and tense features Lee stopped his speech short, and began a tiresome apology that fell upon deaf ears. As Lee went on it took some man with a booming voice and oddly familiar bowl hair cut to bring him to his senses. From what Lee said I take it that, that man was some sort of teacher named Gai. This guy set Lee back to giving me a tour and explaining who's-who and what's-what (damn you Gai).

At about noon a storm of people began raining out from near by classrooms. With this Lee took it upon himself to give me the boot and fend for my self; although he just had to stress "_Remember if you have any questions ask! And if you need some one ask just go to Gai-sensei or I!" _Once I was rid of the happy-go-lucky Stu. Co. president I headed to the nearest and shortest line for lunch.

Food in hand I let my instincts take over and was lead to a lonely table at the back of the gargantuan lunch hall. Dropping my food to the table I plopped down in a chair and began picking at it- "It's like my name is written all over this neglected mesa." With my face resting in my hand I strayed from my food (more like cardboard) and began to focus in on what everyone around the hall was doing.

The table to the far right and along the two story window was crowded with people who seemed to either be with the pale short pink haired girl or with the Blonde purple clad girl. Next to them was a table containing a black haired guy, in a deep blue shirt, jeans, and a steel belt with some sort of leaf on it being annoyed by some blonde in an orange jacket. Surrounding them was one guy with a short spiked pony tail wearing fishnets; a red headed chunky looking guy sat next to him protecting his food from the greedy fork of a promising guy with a brown jacket and shaggy hair. Two tables down and across from them was a guy with some sort of insect farm and sunglass accompanied with a boy with white looking eyes buried in a book and a girl with short hair her eyes resembled the bookworm's and she was looking to the table with the blonde in orange.

"Who the hell are you." questioned a dark voice dripping with brutality. Looking up from my people watching I saw a boy with striking red hair and emerald eyes. As he glared down his nose at me, I found I couldn't say anything witty or at all for that matter. Thinking to my self; "Ay dios, te vedas!" Something struck the table and I was now face-to-face wit the striking red head; the hall had gotten deathly quiet. As his head got closer to mine his eyes were burning with rage and I was drawn into those brilliant emerald orbs. My eyes searched his and I felt like I was falling into warm emerald waters when I said quiet enough for him to hear "Your eyes…they are so deep, they are so enticing like-" before I could think, my hand was on his smooth cheek. Nothing could be heard but his enraged breathing.

Well this is what comes of not writing for fun in over a year ha-ha; well when I think of the next chapter (if I ever do that is) I will add it accordingly. Until then comments are very welcomed as well :D


End file.
